No me Ames Don't love me
by ethereallie
Summary: “Is that what you really wanted?” Hermione asked quietly. Draco felt his throat tighten as fat tears glide down his cheeks steadily; he swallowed the huge lump in his throat as he steadied his voice. “Yes” he replied.


**Disclaimer; All characters belong to JK Rowling; the song used in this fic belongs to the rightful owner.**

"No me Ames"

* * *

"_Dime por qué lloras_

_De felicidad_

_Y por qué te ahogas_

_Por la soledad_

_Di por qué me tomas, fuerte así,_

_mis manos, y tus pensamientos te van llevando"_

* * *

"Granger?" Draco asked.

Hermione quickly wiped her cheeks from stray tears and faced Draco; she forced a smile and patted the bench beside her.

Draco took a deep breath and walked towards her; he sat on the bench and stared directly at the dark gray sky. "Are you crying?" he asked without looking at her.

Hermione shook her head softly and followed his gaze; she tucked a loose curl behind her ear and placed her shaking hands on her lap.

"I make you sad...I make you cry all the time..." Draco whispered softly.

Hermione bit her lips from trembling and closed her eyes tightly; "You know that's not true...Draco let's not start this again..." she said.

* * *

"_Yo te quiero tanto_

_Y por qué será_

_Loco testarudo, no lo dudes más,_

_aunque en el futuro haya un muro enorme,_

_yo no tengo miedo, quiero enamorarme"_

* * *

Draco's head turned towards her and stared at her with sadness; "But we have to and you know that" he replied.

Hermione balled her fist tightly and faced him fully; "I love you and nothing you say can change that...stop being stubborn" she said.

Draco kept silent and averted his gaze.

Hermione scooted closer to him gathered his hands into hers; she intertwined their fingers and laid her head on his shoulders. "I don't know what will happen but I'm not afraid...as long as I have you beside me that's all that matters...please don't make this much harder as it already is..." she said.

* * *

"_No me ames, porque pienses que_

_parezco diferente_

_Tú no piensas que es lo justo,_

_ver pasar el tiempo juntos_

_No me ames, que comprendo,_

_la mentira que sería._

_Si tu amor no merezco, no me ames,_

_mas quédate otro día"_

* * *

Draco laid his head on top of hers and took a deep breath; "How can say that you love me when we're so different? How can you stay with me even though we both know that this might not work out in the end?" he whispered.

Hermione felt tears escape her eyes as she bit her lips harder; "Haven't you heard what I just said?" she asked shakily.

Draco raised his head and gently untangled his hand from hers; "Why should we still keep this when we both know that we'll both be hurt in the end? I don't deserve anything that you're giving me; I don't deserve you Hermione...you deserve a much better person..." he said despondently.

Hermione moved away from him and pulled her knees against her chest; she didn't bother to wipe her tears away and looked at the ground. "Don't you love me anymore? Is that the reason why you're breaking up with me?" she asked quietly.

* * *

"_No me ames, porque estoy perdido,_

_porque cambié el mundo, porque es el_

_destino, porque no se puede, somos un espejo,_

_Y tú así serías lo que yo_

_de mí reflejo_

_No me ames, para estar muriendo,_

_dentro de una guerra llena de_

_arrepentimientos, no me ames para estar_

_en tierra, quiero alzar el_

_vuelo, con_

_tu gran amor por el azul del cielo"_

* * *

Draco ignored her question and stood up; "You're not suppose to fall in love with me...You know that my path had been already laid right in front of me since birth. I was born to be Death Eater; all my life I had been taught dark arts and to hate the mere existence of Muggleborns. I was not supposed to learn how to love; I was raised not feel a thing for anyone..." he said. He began pacing in front of her as he continued; "The final battle is drawing near and we both know that we'll be standing in the opposite side and Hermione you know that I cannot betray my cause...We should stop all this as long as we still can..." he said.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I worry about that every single day? The truth is I'm scared to death Draco; I'm scared for Harry, for Ron, for Hogwarts, for my family, for myself...for you. But Merlin knows I'm trying my hardest to be strong because there's no other choice...I refuse to throw everything we have because of the fear that it might not work out in the end why can't you do that?" Hermione said in between sobs.

Draco felt his eyes heating up so he turned his back on her; "I don't know what to do anymore..." he whispered. "If I had the chance to pick a life for myself I wouldn't have chosen this..." he whispered.

* * *

"_No sé qué decirte, esa es la verdad,_

_si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar_

_Tú y yo partiremos, ellos no se mueven,_

_pero en este cielo sola no me dejes"_

* * *

"I wouldn't have chosen this for you as well; you don't deserve all this hardship. You're not supposed to choose between your parents and what is right..." Hermione replied.

Draco's tears finally gave in as his heart continued to writhe in pain; he balled his fist and closed his eyes tightly. "We really should end this Hermione...it's for the best" he said stiffly as he can muster.

"Is that what you really wanted?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco felt his throat tighten as fat tears glide down his cheeks steadily; he swallowed the huge lump in his throat as he steadied his voice. "Yes" he replied.

Hermione swiftly stood up and stared at his back forlornly; she bit her lips roughly as she try to stifle the sound of her crying. She took a step towards him and clenched her fist until her knuckles are almost white. "I love you...so much and nothing can ever change that...but...but if letting you go is what you really want me to do then I...I...I will do it" she said hoarsely.

Draco felt something snapped inside of him as more tears glide down his eyes; he clamped his mouth shut as he try to keep himself from screaming all the pain his feeling.

Hermione wiped her eyes with her trembling hands and sniffed; she cleared her throat and turned his back on him. "I guess this is the end...goodbye Draco" she whispered as she ran away from him.

* * *

"_No me dejes, no me dejes, no me escuches,_

_si te digo "no me ames"._

_No me dejes, no desarmes,_

_mi corazón con ese "no me ames"_

_No me ames, te lo ruego, mi amargura, dèjame_

_Sabes bien, que no puedo, que es inútil,_

_que siempre te amaré"_

* * *

Draco's body began to shake as uncontrollable sobs rake his whole being; he turned to face her but all he saw was her retreating back. Raindrops started falling from the heavens as winds blew stronger; he slumped on the nearest bench limply as he stared blankly at the raging storm that's fast approaching. He buried his face in is palms as he give in to his feelings.

Hermione cried as she descended from the Quidditch stand; she clutched her hand on her chest as she felt her heart literally shatter into pieces. She wanted to yell at him and be mad at him for giving up without a fight; she wanted to slap him so hard so that he would know how much he was hurting her. She wanted to hurt him because the truth is somehow she knows that he was partly right and that hurt more than ever. Hermione suddenly paused when she felt tiny drops of water falling from the sky; she looked at the heavens and cried harder. _"Even heaven is crying for me..." _she thought.

"Hermione"

Hermione quickly turned around and saw Draco running towards her in full speed. She squinted and tried clearing her vision; "What do you want?" she yelled.

Draco halted right in front of her and stared at the muddy grass; "Why can't you just leave me be?" he softly said.

Hermione stared at him confusedly; "What do you mean? I just left..." she replied.

"Why can't you just be like everybody else? Why can't you just hate me?" Draco continued.

Hermione stared at him quietly as the rain continued pouring heavily; drenching them both.

"Why can't I just let you go?" Draco asked softly. "Why can't I just un-love you?" he said between tears. He slowly raised his head and met her swollen amber eyes; "Why can't we be together?" he whispered.

Hermione's lips trembled as she held back her sobs; "Beca---because that's what you want" she answered feebly.

Draco swiftly crossed the distance between them and crashed her into his chest; he wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face into her neck. "Don't leave me...please don't leave me..." he begged.

Hermione let out a sob as she wrap her arms around his waist tightly; "I don't want to leave...you wanted me to leave" she replied.

Draco shook his head and continued crying; "Don't ever listen to me when I say that...I need you...you're all I have...I'm scared..." he said hoarsely.

Hermione nodded and soothed his back; "I won't leave you...I'm here...." she replied.

Draco hugged her tighter and kissed her temple softly; "Don't give up on us...don't give on me Hermione..." he said.

Hermione buried her face in his neck; "I won't...I promise you I won't...I love you...I'll always love you Draco and you should know that..." she replied.

* * *

"_No me ames, pues te haré sufrir con este_

_corazòn que se llenó de mil inviernos_

_No me ames, para así olvidarte de tus días grises, quiero que me ames_

_sólo por amarme_

_No me ames, tú y yo volaremos,_

_uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos_

_Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta_

_Como dos cometas en la misma estella"_

* * *

Draco gently pulled away from Hermione and cupped her face with his hands; "I love you too...so much...but what are we going to do?" he asked dejectedly.

Hermione smiled and rubbed her cheeks into his hands; "We do nothing...we enjoy what we have right now and let the future unfold..." she replied.

"We'll be both be hurt..." he said.

"The pain will be worth it..." she said.

"I cannot promise you anything...all I can offer you is my heart..." he said.

Hermione angled her head sideways and kissed his open palm; "And I'm more than okay with that..." she replied.

"Are you sure about this? There's no turning back..." Draco said.

Hermione pried his hands away from her face and captured his face in hers; "Draco Xavier Malfoy...I'm sure about this...you're all that matters to me and I'm willing to fight for what we have. Now let me return your question; are you sure about this? About us? You can't turn your back on me once you say yes" she said.

Draco smiled for the first time and mirrored her actions just seconds ago; he angled his face and planted a soft kiss on her open palm. "Hermione Jane Granger...I'm 200% sure about this. I love you and we'll get through this together..." he said.

Hermione smiled tearfully and nodded.

Draco smiled wider and pulled her against his chest; he leaned forward, letting his lips hover above hers. "I love you so much..." he whispered.

Hermione chuckled and quickly peck him on the lips; "I love you too" she said.

Draco grinned and crossed the distance between their lips; locking them both in a magical stupor.

**THE END**

**Authors Notes:**This fic is based from the song "_**NO ME AMES or DON'T LOVE ME**_" by Jlo & Mark Anthony. It's originally sang in Spanish but I'll leave you copy of the English translation so would have an idea on what's happening and what the song means....I enjoyed writing this one because the song is close to my heart the music video made me close to tears...*sniffs, the song is so meaningful and heart wrenching...I hope you'll like it and please feel free to leave a review! (^-^)/

"**Don't love me..."**

Tell me why you're crying...  
Of happiness.  
And why are you drowning?  
for loneliness  
Tell me why you take my hands so strongly,  
and let your thoughts carry you away

I love you so much  
And why is that?  
Crazy stubborn person, stop doubting it any longer  
Even though in the future there will be a huge wall  
I'm not afraid, I want to fall in love

Dont love me, because you think that  
I may appear different  
You dont think its right  
For us to see time go by together?  
Dont love me, I understand  
the lie that it would be  
If your love, I don't deserve, dont love me,  
just stay another day

Dont love me, because I am lost,  
Because I changed the world, Because its destiny  
Because it can't be, We both are like a mirror,  
And you would be my own reflection  
Don't love me, you would be dying  
Within a war full of regrets, dont love me to be on this  
Earth, I would like to throw your enormous  
love for the blue of the sky.

_[SHORT BREAK]_

I dont know what to say to you, that's the truth  
When people want to, they know how to hurt  
You and I will depart, they would not move,  
But in this sky dont leave me alone

Dont leave me, dont leave me, dont listen to me  
If I say to you "dont love me"  
Dont let me. Do not disable  
my heart with that "Dont love me"  
Dont love me, I'm begging you,  
leave me with my bitterness  
You know well, that I can't, that its useless,  
That I will always love you

Dont love me,because I would make  
you suffer with this heart of mine  
that was filled with a thousand winters.  
Dont love me,so that way you can forget of your gray days.  
I want you to love me, just to love me  
Dont love me, you and I will fly,  
With with the other, and we will always be together  
This love is like the sun that comes out after the storm  
Like 2 comets on the same path


End file.
